Ou Ki
'Ō Ki''' (おうき, Wang Qi (chi.)), a branch member of the Ō Family, is one of the Great Generals of Qin. He is part of a group of generals called "Six Great Generals of Qin" and is tremendously skilled with the guandao. After the death of King Sho, he refused to be directly controlled by the Qin court. Appearance Ō Ki had a number of scars on his arms, he had very large lips and a beard shaped as a three pronged goatee. Personality His personality often switches from serious to hilarious. Ō Ki enjoys hot springs and hints that he likes men (despite having had a female fiancee). He favors and seems to have high hopes for Shin. History Ō Ki went into military service at the age of 13. During the times he trained at home for his military career, Kyou, a girl raised as the daughter of a servant of his household, participated in his practices. One time she asks if Ō Ki will conquer a lot of cities when he becomes a Great General, he confirms, so she says she will become a Great General as well and when she has conquered a hundred cities she will become his wife, which he then approves, creating the promise between them. At some point when he was in command of his own unit, he took Kyou, who was then still in her early teens, as one of his retainers. During this time his unit would come in contact with Shō Bun Kun's unit and they end up touring battle fields together up until and maybe after the Conquest of Bayou. By the time of the Battle of Nanan, Ō Ki had risen far enough in the ranks to be pushed into command of the battle after the then commander-in-chief, general Kiriku, had died in battle. When he informs Shō Bun Kun of his promotion he also informs him about the ruthless culture in the Royal Harem and how a palace girl favored by the king gave birth. This girl handed her child over to a pedlar to smuggle her child outside The Royal Palace. He then calls the child by name, Kyou, shocking Shō Bun Kun. He continuous by saying that the child was taken in by their household because Kyou's mother's father was a war buddy of Ō Ki's father. To avoid suspicion, Kyou was adopted by one of their servants. Shō Bun Kun then asks if the King or Kyou known about this and Ō Ki responds with "no". Ō Ki goes on to successfully conquer the Nanan region. For this achievement, King Sho himself comes to the front to congratulate him. The king proceeds by asking if Kyou, who contributed a lot to the Qin victory, to step forward. This caused Ō Ki to show an expression in the sense of;"so the time has finally come". When King Sho realizes Kyou is his daughter and congratulated her and the rest of the troops for their victory, he walks away while "requesting" Ō Ki "to talk later". While Kyou continuous to walk her own path to Great General and the conquest of a hundred cities, Ō Ki makes sure to keep taps on her progress. So when Kyou has set up camp around the City of Bayou, Ō Ki comes visiting her. While treating a wound on Kyou's arm, Ō Ki answers her question of why he is there. He says the next battle will be a cooperation with him as Vice and her as Head General. While he walks out of the tent, he mentions there is "only one left". Story When Shō Bun Kun and Hyō try to escape The Royal Palace during Sei Kyō's coup d'état, General Ō Ki is waiting for them outside the city gates. He assaults them and seemingly kills Shō Bun Kun. General Ō Ki later appears at The Royal Court to inform Ketsu Shi that he had personally dealt with Shō Bun Kun. Both sides of the war are wary of the general because he is playing by his own rules. No one anticipated that he would get involved in the war because he seemed so unconcerned with the court struggles before, but he claims to ally with Sei Kyō because he wants control over more land, specifically Shō Bun Kun's land. Ketsu Shi eagerly with Ō Ki's proposal. When the royal palace runs out of "Toys" (Shō Bun Kun subordinates) for Rankai, Sei Kyō orders Shi Shi to round up Shōbunkun's family and all the people on his lands to be the new "Toys" for Rankai. This order is however thwarted by Ō Ki who was given ownership of Shō Bun Kun's lands, saying: But his territory belongs to me now. Which means that all of the humans inside it belong to me as well. Fascinated by this demand, he jokes that Shi Shi should give his family in exchange and only then would Ō Ki consider handing over Shōbunkun's family. When confronting Shō Bun Kun in battle, however, he tells the minister that he only wants to have a fight that will "get his blood astir." It appears that Ō Ki has extreme blood lust and wishes to fight a war that is as exciting as the ones in the past even at the cost of many lives. After the "capturing" of Sei Kyō he is inspired of Ei Sei's words and he retreats to his castle. As Shin goes to his first campaign in the state of Wei, Ō Ki makes an appearance as the battle lies on the path to Ō Ki's intended destination and teaches him a few things about generals. After Duke Hyou kills Go Kei, Ō Ki confronts the Wei general Haku Kisai, pressuring him to leave with the remaining Wei forces. Immediately after Duke Hyou demands Ō Ki to drink with him. After drinking with the Duke, Ō Ki continues his journey into Wei to general Ren Pa's new estate. They start conversing with each other and Ō Ki eventually goaded Renpa to have a go at Mou Gou's army, to fight the two monsters Kan Ki and Ō Sen. After the campaign Shin visits him in his castle to help him become "the worlds greatest general" and after that Ō Ki kicks him down from a cliff, to pacify the ruler-less lands in the northern plains of Qin (about 10 tribes). When the state of Zhao invades Qin, Ō Ki is appointed as supreme commander of the defensive Qin forces, instead of Mou Bu from the Ryo Fui faction. What nobody knows is that Ō Ki only agreed because he wanted to face Hou Ken, the leader of the Zhao forces, whom he thought he had killed before in revenge for having killed Kyou. Abilities He is one of the strongest characters to have made an appearance in Kingdom manga, his strength even surpassed Hou Ken at some point of time. In first battle, he defeated Hou Ken but Hou Ken didn't die. In the second battle with Hou Ken, he nearly defeated him but was stopped by an arrow shot from Gi Ka of Zhao. His strategical abilities are shown best when he deduces the possibility of the presence of a second Zhao Army during The Battle of Bayou. With no information about a second army being in the vicinity, he was still able to deduce so based on Chou Sou's use of tactics. Trivia * General Ō Ki has a servant/lieutenant named Tou who seems to be the only one that knows his actual plans. * Ō Ki is based on real life Qin general, Wang Yi. Based on history there is an opinion that Wang Yi and Wang He(another member of the six great general) is actually the same person Gallery Manga= |-|Anime= Category:Caption needed Category:Characters Category:Great Generals Category:Ō Family Category:Qin Category:Qin Generals Category:Male Category:Glaive Users Category:Ei Sei faction Category:Deceased Characters Category:Ō Ki Army Category:Six Great Generals Category:Cavalry Category:Commanders in Chief